


Her Roses

by inkonapage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonapage/pseuds/inkonapage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes Robert would give her roses and Ned would point to them as evidence of his devotion to her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a starkcest ficathon](http://the-stark-words.livejournal.com/3951.html?view=45679#t45679). Prompt - ned/robert/lyanna; you with your warhammer and i with my roses

The day Ned returned from the Vale Lyanna had leapt into his arms. He had kissed her cheek before setting her down. The day that Lyanna had found out that she was to marry Robert she had been furious. Robert had walked through Winterfell with a swagger and she had refused to see him. Ned had come to her instead. He repeated over and over again that Robert was a good man, yet Lyanna could not believe the lie. She knew more than they thought. Robert had lain with many women. A man like that would not change for her.

Sometimes Robert would give her roses and Ned would point to them as evidence of his devotion to her. However, Lyanna did not want his false devotion. In the early morning when Lyanna walked around Winterfell Robert would pull out his barbaric hammer and try to impress her. Lyanna would smile slightly at him and continue walking, waiting until she was out of earshot to laugh. Ned would find her laughing and admonish her before joining in. Despite what she thought of him Lyanna would marry Robert. She was a Stark of Winterfell, she had a duty towards her family, and Winter was Coming.

When the crown of winter roses was dropped into her lap Lyanna had not known what to do. That night she hid the crown and told Robert and Ned that it meant nothing to her. Ned believed her without question and Robert swore his love for her. And yet, when _he_ came she turned away from her betrothed and beloved brother to follow. The wolf’s blood ran through her veins, Ned had once told her. She would not be afraid.

Once _he_ left Lyanna passed her time in the tower with her roses. Then came the news that Robert had taken his warhammer to face _him_. Lyanna was distraught but she would not allow herself to show it. The day Ned arrived at the tower yelling her name she had grown too weak to answer, yet he found her. He fell down beside her and pressed his lips to her head. In return she pressed a screaming babe into his arms. With a final whisper Lyanna closed her eyes.


End file.
